


Home in 3

by arielstonexx



Category: Solo Triplets - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #10, #15, #6, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Love, Masturbation, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader - Freeform, Numbers are smut chapters, Possessive and Protective Triplets, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Solo Triplets/Reader - Freeform, Solo triplets, Threesome - F/M/M, Triplet AU, Violence, ben solo/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielstonexx/pseuds/arielstonexx
Summary: You're starting to train with your dad to take over your family business, when a big distraction pops up. 3 big distractions, actually. As you start to fall for the brothers, something sinister is being plotted behind closed doors.This is my first attempt at writing, let alone fan fiction. I hope y'all like it!*I do not own rights to any of the characters from the Star Wars Saga included in the story*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn but please bare with me 🤞

“Today is the day,” you think as your mind races; You’re doing your best to memorize all of the information that your father is spewing your way. Today is the day that’s been a long time coming, dad is finally taking you under his wing and teaching you how to run the family business. It’s a small farm and pet supply company that has been in your family for 3, going on 4 generations.

“Over here, you’ll find the dog food, collars, leashes and anything you could ever need for a canine companion." 

Dad is listing dozens of different brands that that the store carries, what’s best for different breeds and other helpful information. His eyebrows knit together in worry as he notices a distressed look on your face.

“You doing all right there sweets? If you need me to slow down, I can. I’m just so exited that you’re finally ready to come work at the family business! Let me know if you have any questions or want to take a break.”

You smile wide, hearing the excitement in his voice. Seeing happiness glow across his aged face makes you all the more glad you chose to follow in his footsteps.

“Yeah dad I’m okay. It’s just a lot of information to take in, that’s all.”

“I understand kiddo, I’ve been doing this for close to 40 years. I know that it took me YEARS to memorize all this, considering I was just 10 years old when grandpa threw me behind the counter and put me and my siblings to work. But there’s no rush for you to memorize all of this today. How about you and I go next door to the bakery and pick out some afternoon training snacks?”

“SAY LESS!” You exclaimed; just as you felt your stomach rumble. Dad laughed at your reply, knowing you’re always hungry and can easily out eat an NFL linebacker.

Your dad lets the staff know you’re heading to the bakery; and you two quickly make your way to the entrance next door. As you walk in, you smell the sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries filling the air. Dad made a b-line toward the back of the shop where they kept the donuts while you meandered through the shop; Peeking through the display cases trying to pick a snack to fuel the long day ahead.

“Can I help you find something?” Said a deep voice coming from the other side of the counter.

Startled, you looked up and gaze at the face of the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. He has brown curly hair that’s pushed up and under a baseball cap, with a few loose curls that fell out caressing the sides of his face. His eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown and he has a smile that could outshine the sun. The man’s positive energy emitting from him could easily put anyone in a good mood. 

“I’m just looking for now, but I have no idea what I want. What would you suggest?” You can feel a blush creeping onto your cheeks as you catch yourself staring at the beautiful man in front of you.

“Well, everything here is delicious. I should know, I bake it all;” he states proudly. “But my absolute favorite thing here is the chocolate strawberry cupcakes.” He pulls out a decadent looking dessert with chocolate and vanilla swirled icing and a plump juicy strawberry placed on the top. “My brother owns a local farm/plant nursery type thing nearby. I get all the best fruits picked fresh and sent here to make pastries.” He looked over your face, trying to see if he’s impressed you yet. Something flickered behind his eyes; and in an instant he was mischievously grinning at you. “I’ll tell you what, since you’ve never been here I’ll let you try it for free. On the house.”

“How do you know that I’ve never been here before?” You asked quizzically, as you bit into the cupcake the baker handed to you, never turning down a free sample.

“I would remember a beautiful woman like you coming in, and I definitely wouldn’t have let you leave here without my number.” He winks, before turning his body to do something that you’re no longer paying attention to.

You nearly choke on your food, and you feel your face turning tomato red as you process that the handsome man in front of you is actually HITTING ON YOU with your dad in earshot. “Pull it together, y/n;” You think to yourself. “He probably hits on all the girls who come into the store. He’s just being friendly.” You’re snapped out of your inner monologue as a neatly wrapped box is placed in front of you on the counter.

“There you go doll face, half a dozen chocolate strawberry cupcakes. With a liiittleee something extra inside.” He walked away to help another customer in the back before you could say thank you or catch his name.

“You all ready to go y/n?” Calls your dad from the cashier’s counter.

You stroll up to the counter, looking over your shoulders for the handsome stranger who helped you with your order. But to avail, you sigh and help your dad carry out the monstrous pile of pastry boxes he collected to bring back to the store for his employees as a thank-you for their hard work.

You stroll into dad’s office plopping into one of the comfy chairs by his desk to dig into the cupcakes. As you opened the lid, you noticed a small piece of card stock sitting on the cakes, with something scribbled on it.

Ben Solo;  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
“If you need something sweeter than those pastries in your life, hit me up doll face”


	2. Ch2

“I can’t fucking believe this is happening,” you think to yourself. This only happens in books and movies; not in real life. Not in your small, middle of nowhere town. Not to you. Some handsome stranger can’t just slip you a note with his name and number on it and expect you to answer... Can he?

“I’ve gotta call Rey, is that okay dad?” You won’t be able to focus on work with Ben consuming your thoughts. You need to talk to your best friend before you drive yourself crazy.

“Yeah that’s fine sweets, in fact I think you can go home for the day. I think we’ve gone over enough for now, I don’t want to overload you with information. You have plenty of time to learn. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good dad, thanks for the desserts! Love you!”

You grab your purse, car keys, and the box of cupcakes and head out the door to your car. You quickly dial Rey as you turn the keys and try to start the ignition. As the phone rings, the car sputters and clunks making an awful noise you can’t help but cringe at.

“Fucking fantastic! I knew my day was going too well.” You got so distracted by the car’s noise; you didn’t hear Rey pick up the phone and laugh at you. 

“Well hello to you too then! Jesus, you’d think after 10 years of friendship I’d get a warmer greeting.” She chuckled and tried to cheer you up, as it’s obvious your mood has been ruined by something she knows you’re about to bitch about.

“Just this hunk of junk car again. I’m so tired of it always breaking down on me! I can’t wait to get a new one once I start making some real money at the store.” You continued, as it dawned on you the reason you called in the first place.

“Shit I completely forgot the reason I called. Rey I have to tell you what happened to me today!”

“What, did you see a cute puppy? I love when pet owners take their fur babies into stores so I can squish their faces and-“

You cut her off and rolled your eyes before she could get carried away in her never-ending rant of her love for animals.

“NO REY LISTEN!”

You tell her about Ben; and the everything that had gone down during your short time at the bakery. You explained how sweet he was, almost as sweet as the things that he bakes in his shop and how his smile warmed you all through your head to your toes. Plus, he was easily the hottest man you’ve ever seen.

“Y/n, you would be fucking insane not to hit that guy up. That’s the kind of shit that happens in movies and books, what if this guy is your very own Prince Charming?

“Well he certainly is charming... No doubt about that. But I don’t know I’m scared. What if he’s just looking for a hook up? You know I’m not like that.”

“Then I’ll have to go in there and kick his ass. But unless you can give me a valid reason, you’ve gotta talk to Ben. At least give him a chance and let me know how it goes. If he doesn’t treat you well, then he’ll have to answer to me.”

You smiled at the sentiment, knowing good and well she was serious.“Okay okay, fine. It’s not like you have to twist my arm, it just makes me nervous. Just thinking about him gives me butterflies and I haven’t felt this way since...”

You trailed off your sentence, not wanting to remember your vile, abusive ex boyfriend. He was the first person you ever dated seriously, and he took advantage. The feelings of butterflies and warmth didn’t last more than a few weeks, but by the time they were gone he had you trapped. The more you had fell for him, the nastier he had become. He belittled you and made fun of you making you feel worthless; One terrible night it had eventually escalated to him putting his hands on you. If it weren’t for your wonderful family and friends, he would’ve dragged you down into his terrible world. You were lucky you escaped, or may have done worse than just leave you bloody and battered. You aren’t ready to make yourself vulnerable like that again; not even close. 

“Hey hey hey, let’s not talk about that asshole.” Rey could hear your change in breathing as you started taking in larger gasps trying to slow the hard thumping in your chest. The marks he left on you weren’t just physical. Rey wishes every day that she had given that asshole some of his own, but you wouldn’t let her go down for scum like that. “Just text Ben if you feel like it. It might cheer you up from that crappy broken car of yours.”

“Fuck! I got myself all worked up and now I have to call a tow truck to get my car to an auto shop.” You lightly slammed your head on the steering wheel, and wiped the tears from your eyes. You sat mad at yourself for getting yourself so upset so quickly. “I’ve gotta go Rey, I’ll text you when I get home later. Hopefully I can get all of this cleared up and taken care of. Love you.”

You said your goodbyes and googled the nearest auto shop. You called the first number attached to the nearest shop, seeing it was only a block away. Taking a deep breath and collection yourself, you were ready to talk to whatever prick who answered; that was inevitably going to try and over charge you to pick the vehicle up and tow it to the garage.

“Hi my name is y/n, and my car broke down at the L/n Farm and Pet supply here on Main Street. Is there any way I could get my car towed to your shop and get it fixed today?” You used the calmest voice you could muster, trying not to let on that you had just been crying. You could hear yelling and sounds of power tools on the other side of the phone before a man with a deep monotone voice finally responded.

“Yeah. Be there in 5.”

The phone clicked and you stared at your phone in disbelief. How rude! You barely spoke before that asshole hung up, he didn’t even let you take a breath to respond.

A few minutes later, a tow truck pulled in and parked as the driver spotted you sitting on the top of your car. A gigantic, rugged looking man stepped out looking you up and down as you sat on the trunk of your car. He coughed to get your attention; and as you looked up, you did a double take as you saw a familiar face looking at you.

“Holy shit, Ben? I thought you were working at the-“

The doppelgänger rolled his eyes and cut you off.

“Let me stop you right there princess, I’m not Ben. Ben is my baby brother.”

As you gazed at him longer, you realized it really wasn’t Ben. They would be impossible to tell apart, except the man in front of you had a long jagged scar down the side of his face, and wavy jet black hair as opposed to Ben’s lighter brown. Even with the scar that trailed down his face, he was still as beautiful. He was almost as beautiful as he was intimidating. 

“I’m sorry, what’s your name then?” You figured that as siblings looking so much alike, they probably got annoyed correcting people so often.

“Kylo. I didn’t come here for small talk, what’s wrong with your car?” His straight-to-the-point demeanor almost came across as rude, but you didn’t want to waste any time. You wanted your car fixed so you could go home. 

“I tried to start it, but it made all kinds of weird noises. Even though I don’t live far, I really didn’t want it to break down in the middle of the road. The last thing I need is to break down in the middle of town or cause an accident.” You glanced up from where you were staring at the laces of your sneakers to avoid staring again. You catch Kylo looking you over slowly, contemplating the next move. 

“Hop in the truck, I’ll hook your car up and take it to the shop. Don’t worry about any hauling fees, the shop’s a block away. You’ll need the money for to fix your car.”

“Oh my god really?? Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver!” You thought you saw the corner of his lips twitch up into a smile before he turned to grab the tools to hook your car to the tow.


	3. Chapter 3

You arrive with Kylo at the auto shop, after a short drive where you could’ve sworn you saw him stealing glances at you from the corner of his eye. He unloaded the car in the garage and popped the hood to begin the examination. After a few minutes of looking the car over, he came back with a diagnosis.

“Your car is fucked. You need a new engine which is gonna be a couple grand, plus labor costs to rebuild this thing.” His face softened as looked at you apologetically, seeing tears beginning to well up in your eyes.

“Perfect, fucking perfect. Of course this would fucking happen to me god damn it. It’s always something with this piece of shit car.” 

“Woahhhh little one, take it easy there. Who knew someone so cute could have the mouth that can make a sailor blush!” He let out a low chuckle, and took a deep breath trying to recompose himself. He remembers he’s at work and has to look professional and maintain his hard-ass reputation. “I know this sucks, but it’ll be alright.” His face changed again, a look of contemplation as his eyes roamed over you again; But this time he didn’t look away. He opened his mouth to speak, making sure to carefully choose his next words.

“How about this... If you pay for a new engine and all of the parts it may need, I’ll rebuild it for you here in the shop for free. No labor charges.”

You nearly jumped in the air from shock. “WHAT? Oh my god are you serious?? There’s no way your boss would let you-“

“Let me finish princess. I’ll rebuild it for you for free; and my boss won’t have a problem with it because I’m the boss here. I own the shop. But I’ll only do it on one condition...”

A smile crept across his face, and his already dark eyes seemed to grow darker. You prepared yourself for the worst, waiting for something filthy to spew out of his mouth. You knew something like this was too good to be “just a good deed.” You took a deep breath and prepared for him to ask for you to sleep with him, or some other type of lewd sex act. What else could he possibly want from you to fix your car for free?

“I want to take you on a date. No creepy bullshit, I promise. Just a nice dinner, and maybe a movie if you’re up to it.”

His face softened and looked far less intimidating than before. The once scary looking man standing before you is visibly nervous as he waits for your response. Kylo’s got his got his fists balled up in his black t-shirt trying to play off his apprehension, like he’s trying to wipe grease off of his hands. You could feel your knees wobble beneath you as he stands waiting for your answer that you barely manage to squeak out.

“Okay. Dinner and a movie. That sounds amazing, actually.”

A smile slowly plasters across your face and a burning blush rise on your cheeks for the second time today. You could feel your heart pounding in your ears as you grabbed a sticky note from your cluttered purse and wrote down your name and number to give to Kylo.

“So when would you like to go?” you peered up and asked, as you studied the brooding man’s figure. You hadn’t noticed before how big this guy actually is. He must be at least 6’4 with a wide chest and scarred muscular arms. He’s beautiful in a way completely separate from Ben. Your mind started to wander to what it would feel like to be pressed against his rugged muscular body.

Kylo’s deep voice snapped you back to reality from your daydream. “Friday at 7, I’ll pick you up since your car is here in the shop.”

“It’s a date then.”

You thanked him once more and walked out of the shop to call an Uber. As you walked out, you could feel his eyes burning into you as your hips swayed back and forth hypnotizing him with your body’s movement. You couldn’t help but put on a small show flipping your hair back, batting your eyelashes and sending a small wave his way before you disappeared out of his sight.

As you reach a bench, you call for an Uber to take you home where you can finally unwind and process the day’s crazy events. Two beautiful brothers in 1 day, things are starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

Your Uber pulls up and drops you off in front of your small apartment that you share with Rey. You walked through the door and threw your purse and box of cupcakes on the counter with a huff and texted you dad to let your him know you got home safely. You decided not to tell him about the car situation, not wanting to worry him. Heading to your room, you strip off your dirty clothes and throw them in the hamper before making your way to the shower. When the warm water hits your body it gives you instant relief and calms you before your mind starts to wander off to the Solo boys.

Kylo is probably still at the shop, working on ordering the necessary parts to fix your car. You sit and feel a knot grow in your stomach as you think of him in his tight black t-shirt and oil covered jeans, not to mention the way that he looked at you earlier today. You re-imagine the situation in your head as you slip your hand between your thighs rubbing at your sensitive bits. Now that you were in control, there was no talking involved. Kylo was consuming your thoughts, as he pushed you up against your car and twisted his fingers through your hair. He pulled you in closer for a kiss and let his other hand drop to grope and wander your body. 

But wait, there's another body closing in on you; a giant mass radiating nothing but sexual energy. It was none other than Ben, who stood beside Kylo to help bring you to your peak of pleasure. Your imagination is running rampant and the only thing keeping you grounded is the burning hot water rushing on your skin.

The water continues to run down your body and add to your self-pleasure as you rub your sensitive nub, picturing it’s actually them with their hands down your pants. It’s no secret you wished it was their gigantic hands exploring your folds and licking at your sensitive clit. You could feel your orgasm beginning to bloom in your core when you heard the door to your apartment unlock. Rey was home early and ruining your self-love session as she called your name repeatedly.

You finish your shower, frustrated but understanding knowing Rey just wanted to check on you after today’s events. You quickly dry off and get dressed into some comfy pj’s before making your way to the living room where she is sitting and devouring the chocolate strawberry cupcakes.

“Dude these cupcakes are delicious, I’m surprised you haven’t finished them already.” Rey mumbled through her mouthful of sweets.

“I know they are, Ben has great taste. Speaking of which, can you hand me the card with his phone number on it? I’m going to text him. The bakery closes at 5 so hopefully he’ll be happy to see I messaged him when he gets off work.”

You take the card as she hands it to you, and quickly enter the number and shoot a quick message to the sassy brunette from earlier in the day. 

“Hey Ben, this is the chocolate strawberry cupcake girl from the bakery earlier today. Just wanted to say thanks for the recommendation, and your pastries were a huge hit at our store! 😊 ” 

Afraid to add anything more, you sent the message and went to check your social media. Before you got the chance, you saw that you had a message from an unsaved number in your notifications.

“Hey there little one; just wanted to check that you got home safe. I’m kicking myself for not taking you home myself, but I didn’t want to push my luck and scare you off. Let me know when you get home safe. -Kylo”

The message made your heart swell and your stomach flutter. He may have seemed like a short-tempered grump at first, but he’s actually a big softie. You can’t believe that he was so worried about you getting home safely, after only knowing you for a few short hours. Rey must be able to see you grinning like a Cheshire cat, seeing as her next words are; “Oooooh y/n you’ve got it bad for Ben!”

“Shit uh actually Rey… I have more to tell you about my day, something else that happened after we got off the phone”

You sat in your small living room, spilling the tea on the rest of your day and your encounter with the second Solo boy. You explain that Ben was cheeky flirtatious one who owns the bakery, and that Kylo was the one who owned the car shop. Rey’s mouth was agape as you tell her your plans to go on a date with Kylo later in the week, and how much of a sweetheart he had been. 

“Jesus Christ y/n! Pulling 2 hot brothers in the same day, and I haven’t had a date in months. You’re one lucky bitch." Her face contorted as she continued to inquire about your day. "Just one question though. Which one are you going to date? I know you have your date with Kylo coming up, but it’s obvious that Ben is interested in you too. Siblings aren't usually into sharing, especially not a hot piece of ass like you.” She jokingly groped at you to lighten the mood, hoping she didn't stress you out any further.

“I’m not that worried, Ben hasn’t even texted me back yet and-“ you’re cut off by your phone ringing to see that it’s him calling you. You answered the phone chuckling, “Speak of the devil…” 

“Ah, so you speak of me? Who to beautiful?” Ben’s charm radiated even through a poorly connected phone call.

“Just my roommate, I was just telling her about how sweet you were for helping me at the bakery today.”

“Well, sweetness is my specialty. Considering you texted me instead of blowing me off, I guess you do need a little more of it in your life. Right?” His confidence never wavered in his voice, but he was nervous you were going to reject him.

“Well sweets are my weakness; I can never have too much.” You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut, realizing how corny you're being right in front of Rey. You'll surely get lip from her later.

“Now that’s what I like to hear! I’m not gonna lie to you, I’ve been thinking about you all day since you left the shop. Let me take you out Wednesday night, I won’t be able to rest until I get to see you again. ”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing. You look to Rey, who is silently losing her mind over the fact that 2 insanely hot brothers hit on you AND asked you out on the same damn day. 

“Yes, Ben I’ll go on a date with you.” You’re smiling from ear to ear, not realizing the predicament you’ve just placed yourself in. You can only focus on the whooping and hollering from the other side of the line. If you could see Ben, you'd see his fist pumping in the air, running around the bakery high-fiving every single one of his employees.

“You won’t be disappointed sweet cheeks! Alright, Wednesday night at 6pm. Wear something blue. It’s my favorite color, and it’s going to look great on you. But I’ll text you later, I’ve gotta close up shop for the night.” 

With a click, the conversation is ended and you are in a world of trouble. As your ego deflates, you realize you have a major problem. You just agreed to go out with 2 brothers all within a few days of each other. How the hell are you going to manage this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... the smut begins I promise!

Ben’s POV  
You did it. The cute girl from the shop texted you and agreed to go on a date. You’re so happy you could jump over the moon, but instead you’re just going to act like an asshat and brag to your brothers about it. You lock up the shop, tuck your keys into your pocket and race home to tell your family about the girl who took your breath away.  
On the drive home, you think about her non stop and how she literally left you speechless. Which if you ask anyone who knows you; is nearly impossible to do. Her curvature was perfect, even in the plain company shirt and jeans she was wearing. Her smile made you feel nervous and excited, a completely new feeling to you. You’re Ben Solo, the playboy of your small town. There’s no girl that has made you feel genuine warmth and comfort like this girl has, and you don’t even know her name. You forgot to ask in between all of your cheesy pickup lines and it’s too late to ask now. You figure you’ll just stick to cute pet names since she doesn’t seem to mind. 

As you pull in the driveway, you see your mom, dad, and brother Matt are already home. You park your car and wander in, searching for the first person who will hear your day’s triumph. You continue to walk through the house and figure mom and dad are in their bedroom and you don’t want to walk in on anything weird. So you opt to go annoy your younger brother, Matt.

“MATTTTTTTTTYYYYY!” You run through his doorway and flop your full body weight on top of him, too excited to care that you could crush the small dork beneath you.  
Matt lets out an exasperated sigh and begins, “What’s up Ben?” He tries to wiggle his way out from beneath you, but your mass is too much to move.

“I met a girl today Matty. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen; and guess what? I’m going on a date with her this Wednesday!”

“I’m happy for you, now will you please get off me?” You can tell that poor Matt is in no mood for your shenanigans.

“What’s wrong? Jealous I’ve got a date and you don’t?” Your arrogance annoys even you sometimes, but you just want your baby brother to be as excited as you are.

“No, Ben. Just stuff at work. I need a new company to order soil and mulch from, these out of state dicks are trying to rip me off again. Plus with this mystery buyer trying to buy out my land I-“ Matt started to sniffle, his business was his whole life just like the bakery is yours.

“Hey, it’s alright Matty.” You racked your brain trying to find the right thing to say. “Hey, maybe my new girlfriend can help you out. She works at L/N Farm & Pet supply. Maybe she’ll even give you a family discount, since I’m determined to make this girl my wife.” You know how ridiculous you sound, calling a girl you just met your girlfriend and claiming you’re gonna marry her. But you can't help it, she's too perfect to let go.

“Ben, you’ve known this girl all of 15 minutes. What makes her so different from all these other girls you’ve slept with?”  
You had to pause and think about that. You know that you’re a bit of a man whore, sleeping with whoever you can; Drinking and partying til all hours of the night only to slip out while your “date” sleeps. 

“She’s just so beautiful Matt. She made me feel things that I haven’t felt, well… Ever. When she smiled, I felt like a character in a stupid kids’ cartoon where my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Of course she’s hot, but it’s not purely sexual with this girl. I actually don't want to sleep with her! Well of course I do but-" You started fumbling over your words before you had to stop completely and refocus. Your mind ran away from you the second sleeping with her crossed your lips. "It's just different with her. I want to see more of her beautiful smile, I don't ever want it to go away. Maybe that’s why I said so many cheesy things to her. To try to make her laugh.”

Matt stared at you in disbelief, he couldn’t believe these words were actually coming from your mouth. “Well,” he began “I guess you should tell me more about your girlfriend so I know how to schmooze her into getting me a good deal on the stuff I need.”

After telling everyone in the family about your date, your excitement finally wore you out. Mom and dad were elated that you’ve found someone you want to do more than “procreate" with. Kylo dismissed you with a wave of a hand and his face buried in his phone, but you paid no mind to him. You were in too good of a mood to let glooms-day ruin it. You laid in bed thinking about your girl, and all the ways you could spoil her on your date.

The days had seemed to drag, but Wednesday night came fast; and you were all but finished getting ready for your date. You put on a pale blue button up with a pair of navy slacks, so you would match your date. You know it’s cheesy, but that seems to work with her. You pull up to the place you agreed to meet at, a small Chinese restaurant and she’s waiting outside on a bench in a beautiful cobalt dress that rested just above her knees. As you walked up to her you felt your heart beating out of your chest once more. She looked dazzling in something so simple, it made you wonder how you got so lucky. 

“Hey there beautiful, miss me?” You sauntered up to y/n and pulled a bouquet of white roses out from behind your back. 

“Oh my goodness Ben! They’re beautiful, you didn’t have to get these for me.” Her face turned beet red again just like it did in the bakery the day you met her. She brought the flowers up to her nose, and you watched her dark lashes flutter closed as she inhaled the sweet aroma. She’s so shy, you can tell she’s not used to compliments by the way she shrinks away when you flirt with her. She's swept away by this small gesture of getting her flowers on a date. You think to yourself, “I don’t know who or what made her feel this way, but she’s going to feel beautiful with me.” 

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl… But I gotta be honest I didn’t pick them out. They’re compliments of my brother, the one who owns the farm.” You saw her face twist for a split second , but ignored it as you held out your arm to escort her inside. You ordered your food, and she seemed confused when you asked for the order to go. 

“You didn’t think I’d just take you to some little Chinese place for our first date, did you doll face?” 

“Well, Ben you seem to forget that we’ve only known each other for a few days. I don’t know you well enough to know what you have planned for this evening” She had an uneasy look on her face. “I’ve realized that you probably don’t even know my name…” Her face dropped in embarrassment, and you felt ashamed. But you knew in your bones that you had to fix it.

You softly tilted her chin up to bring her misty gaze to meet your eyes. “Let’s do something about it then. What’s your name? Or would you prefer me to keep calling you doll face?” Your charm and quick wit pulled the corners of her mouth up a bit, as she whispered “y/n.”

“Well y/n, the night’s just begun if you’re ready to head to our next destination” 

You held your arm out to her as she tucked her tiny self under your outstretched limb and began walking into town. You knew as soon as she gently leaned against your side and entangled herself into you; that y/n now had you wrapped around her tiny finger, both literally and figuratively. You’d do anything to feel as you do now, safe and warm with her body pressed against yours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE SMUT

Ben’s arm was stretched around you, his fingers intertwined with yours as you walked side by side down the sidewalk. You can’t remember the last time you felt this safe or protected than you do now with this gigantic redwood of a man hanging on you. Every few minutes, his large thumb rubs across your knuckles to soothe you, as he feels you shrink away into him under the oggling eyes of passing men. You can't see it from your angle tucked beneath his arm, but Ben was visibly upset. He can tell you hate this, and hopes you don't hate him for forcing you out of your comfort zone. 

“Sooo… How much longer are you going to keep us walking around town, and where are we going? The sun will be setting soon and I don’t really feel comfortable-“ You swallowed your words as you arrived in front of a small park. 

“Don’t worry doll, I'll keep you safe. But if you want to leave at any time, let me know and I’ll take you home.” You gave a slight nod, still a bit worried about being out after dark. He gave your hand a quick squeeze of reassurance before leading you a few paces toward a picnic set up with dozens of small candles. He helped you sit down and pulled some plates out of the basket. He filled your plate to the rim with all of your favorite foods before doing the same for himself. You weren’t surprised that he inhaled all of his food within minutes, after all he was a big man and he had an even bigger appetite.

“How did you set all of this up ahead of time? I’m surprised there wasn’t another couple here trying to steal this beautiful spot.” You looked around and saw the sun just beginning to set over the tree tops. The sky was a beautiful mixture of lilac and magenta, setting a romantic atmosphere. 

“Ah yeah well I had a little help from a few friends, but I don’t wanna talk about all the set up. I wanna hear all about you y/n, what do you do for a living? You obviously know I run the bakery.” His eyes settle on you as he awaits your answer. They are a beautiful chocolate brown with flecks of gold that you can see now that you’re closer to him in the natural glowing light of the sunset. 

“I work at L/n Farm and Pet Supply store, right next to your bakery. I’m actually the owner’s daughter, and I’m currently training with my dad to take over the business. He’s getting older and wants to retire with my mom down in Florida. I’ll be the 4th generation L/n to run our small company here in town.”  
Ben stared at you in adoration, watching your lips as you spoke about the history of the company and how your family has never left your small town. You found yourself moving closer and closer to him until there was barely any space left between your faces. 

Ben looked at you with a grin on his face, “you know y/n, if you want to kiss me- “ and that was all it took. You close the remaining gap and smash your mouth into his. With one swift movement, Ben lifts you like you’re nothing and gently places you back down in his lap. Your lips collide once more and he tangles his right hand in your hair with his left on your ass grasping lightly; trying his best not to give into his strong urge to take you right there in the park. You reluctantly pull back gasping for air, as Ben tries to pull you back in for more. Lust has filled his eyes and he’s looking at you, desperately wanting to taste you again. 

“Ben… I want you. Is there somewhere we can go that’s a little more private?” 

Without another word spoken between you, he scoops you up with your legs still wrapped around him and carries you off to a small concealed clearing next to a pond a bit deeper into the park. In the clearing is a small dock with a bench that over looks a small part of the pond. Lucky for you, it’s concealed by foliage, so it creates a private area for you two to pick up where you left off. He sits with you in his lap, his hard member making its presence known as he grinds into you while softly sucking at your exposed neck. You start to moan as Ben reaches his hand up under your dress and starts to rub your folds over the cloth. He takes his finger and pulls your underwear to the side so he can rub your sensitive nub with his thumb while teasing your entrance with his long thick digit.

“I want you inside me Ben, please.” You can barely speak as your pleasure begins to take over, you find yourself rubbing your cunt against him trying to maneuver yourself onto his fingers desperate for more of him.

“Shhh… In time babe. I need you to wet my fingers first.” 

You take your hand and guide him to your slit where your wet cunt is eagerly waiting to take him in. You brush your pussy over his fingers once more coating him in your excitement. You pull his hand up in front of your face and slowly lick yourself off of him as he lets out a low groan. 

“You want a taste handsome?” This time you dipped your own fingers into your slickness so he can taste you for himself. You hold your glistening fingers in front of him and drag them across his soft full lips before he takes them in his mouth, swirls his tongue and sucks your tiny digits clean. 

“It tastes so sweet… My specialty.” His eyes were animalistic, and you were ready for him to ravage you. Before you can process what’s happening Ben lays you back on the bench and begins frantically eating your pussy like he’s been starved all his life. He puts a hand over your mouth to muffle your pleasureful noises, and he slips a long thick finger into your pussy. You writhe under his touch as he adds another digit and curls into you thrashing them into your g-spot. Increasing his speed, his tongue flicks and circles your sensitive clit while he adds yet another finger inside you.

“You’re such a good girl taking all of my fingers in you. You’re so tight...” Ben continues his pattern of expanding and curling his fingers, feeling your walls begin to clench on him signaling your coming orgasm. He speeds up pounding into your g-spot while sucking your sensitive clit. 

“I’m g- gonna cum!” But Ben isn’t paying attention. He’s focused on giving you the biggest, best, most intense orgasm of your life. “Fuuuuckkk!” your scream of ecstasy is muffled by the giant hand over your mouth. Your eyes roll back in your head as you feel a wave of bliss tear through your whole body. Ben rides you out through your orgasm making sure you enjoy every last second. He slowly pulls his fingers out of you and licks them clean. After putting your panties back into place, he pulls you back up into his lap to kiss you deeply with your hands raising slowly to cup his face. 

“Thank you. I really needed this, all of it.” You whispered into his ear as he pulled you tight to his chest. You felt guilty there would be no time to take care of him the way he did you, but it was now dark and you both had work in the morning. 

“You’re more than welcome sweetheart, now let’s get you home.” Ben gave you his shirt to keep you warm while waiting for the Uber arrived. You took a deep inhale of his cologne to memorize his scent. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, which was less than surprising considering his profession. But even with his shirt to keep you warm, you leaned into him soaking up his warmth and feel of his body. The intimacy of your relationship was apparent, but you needed to ask him an important question. 

“Ben?” You peered up at the beautiful man beside you, memorizing every freckle and every line on his face. “Can we do this again sometime?”

Ben smiled from ear to ear, relieved that he didn't ruin the night by giving into his urges. He wanted nothing more than to be with you like this every day for the rest of his life. He pressed a soft kiss onto your forehead and wrapped you tight in a hug. “Of course sweetheart, any time you want.”

The Uber pulled up on the street and Ben’s gentle hands guided you and buckled you in. He told you to text him when you get home safe, and gives you one last peck on the lips before you close the door and pull off watching the large silhouette of a man grow smaller and smaller as the car drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt’s POV

You thought Ben was annoying before, but he truly reached a new level of insufferable when he came home from his date. He marched through the house like a 1-man parade, bragging to anyone who would listen about his lady. Kylo of course avoided him like the plague, busy with his own personal affairs. They never got along well in the first place, so it didn’t bother Ben much that he wouldn’t listen. Han and Leia were overjoyed to see him so happy; and asked when he’s going to be bringing her home to meet them. 

Then there was you. Kylo obviously had no interest in listening to Ben blather on about all the dirty parts of the date; which left you with the short end of the stick. Ben burst into your room once again and flopped onto your bed disregarding the fact you were trying to configure your monthly work budgets.

“Matty, this girl is the best thing to ever happen to me. I know we’ve only been on one date, but God. She’s so perfect. I can’t wait to see her again, she’s addictive. I’ve had one taste and I can’t get enough.”

He sounded so genuine and happy, you started to wonder if this mystery girl was actually changing Ben, seemingly for the better.

“Speaking of taste, I ate her pussy and it was the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. The way that she…” Annddd there it is, the old Ben is back. It was almost nice to see him back to his normal perverted state, but it didn’t last long. He looped back to talking about her in a sickeningly love-struck fashion, like he was straight out of a Shakespearian scripture. 

He continued his rambling for nearly 4 hours, until he fell asleep mid-sentence sprawled across your bed. You’re happy for him, you really are. But you wish he would’ve done this any other night, seeing as you have a meeting with her father first thing in the morning. You tiptoed out of your room and snuck quietly into Ben’s so you could both get a good night’s rest.

You woke up in the morning and rolled over to see the time on the clock. 9:15, FUCK. You’d forgotten you weren’t in your own room and hadn’t set the alarm to the time that you needed to get up. Your meeting with y/n’s father is in 15 minutes, and there’s no way you’re going to make it in time. You snatch your glasses from the table and run to your room where you quickly throw on anything presentable that you can find. You ended up with dark jeans and a green button up, hoping that you wouldn’t make a bad impression with your informal attire.

You practically flew out of the driveway, tires screeching as you do your best to make up for lost time. You check the clock, 9:25. You have 5 minutes to make a 15-minute drive. You drive like a bat out of hell and manage to finally arrive at 9:35

You walk though the office door, knowing you’re already late and approach a young woman sitting at the first desk you see. 

“Hi, I’m Mattew. I know I’m late but-“ you’re cut off by a high pitched squeal, followed by 2 tiny arms wrapping around your waist.

“Oh my gosh Matt it’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m y/n, I’m friends with Ben! I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers, they’re absolutely beautiful. They’re actually sitting on my desk right now.”

You got flustered having so much energy come at you all at once and had to break down everything she said one piece at as time. 

“Ah, so you’re the infamous y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you too.” You shifted and realized you were still wrapped in her embrace; it was tender and warm. “I’m glad you liked the flowers, I had to have given Ben about 15 different options before he finally settled on the roses. ‘Only the perfect flowers will do for the perfect girl.’” Her face turned scarlet red, like she wasn’t expecting him to speak about her that way. 

“You’re all that he talked about last night, bragging that his girlfriend…” Her face went pale like she’d seen a ghost and you immediately regretted opening your big mouth. “Uh I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I won’t bring up personal stuff anymore, I’m here for business reasons it was very unprofessional of me.” It was your turn to be embarrassed. She obviously got spooked by the word girlfriend, which you will NOT be telling Ben.

“No it’s okay, really. I just uh… didn’t know that we were putting a label on our relationship that fast is all. But anyways, you’re here for a reason, right? Let’s get to business.” She walked back to sit behind her desk and motioned for you to sit in the chair across from her.

“I was actually supposed to have a meeting with your dad this morning, I’m hoping that my tardiness doesn’t make a bad first impression.” You rubbed at the back of your neck, holding your breath and hoping this doesn’t affect your future business.”

“Oh no you’re fine, my dad is actually letting me handle all the business meetings today…Which you so happen to be the only one. So don’t worry! Also, we’re not very formal here, we’re a small family owned company so we don’t have time for that fancy bullshit. We treat everyone like family, it makes for better relationships business and otherwise.”

You can finally breathe, and you’ve never felt more relieved in your life. Y/n is so kind and down to earth, you’re starting to see what Ben likes about her.

“So Matty, tell me what I can do for you?” She leaned forward onto her desk and rested her head on her laced fingers, flashing a bright smile your way.

That’s when it hit you like a semi. The way your name rolled off her tongue, sweet like honey. The 10,000-gigawatt smile. The big puppy dog eyes that can peer through your soul. You felt your heartbeat quicken as you scrambled to remember why you even came here in the first place.

“Well uh, I need a new supplier for soil and mulch. The big out of state companies are screwing me, and not even buying me dinner first.” She laughed, and not just a chuckle. A hearty belly shaking laugh, and you realize that Ben was right all along. “But long story short, I did some research after Ben mentioned your company; and you guys have the best prices by far. You could seriously be saving me—uh my business I mean. It’s my whole life, and I’d be grateful to work with you.” 

Y/n smiled wide and came walking around her desk to wrap you in a big hug once more. Her warmth spread throughout you, how can someone so much tinier than you give you this much comfort? You didn’t care to figure it out, you just didn’t want her to let go.

“Us small business owners have to stick together and look out for one another. Because if we don’t, who else will?” 

“So true. So you’ll work with me then?” You hoped you didn’t sound too excited, but it was hard to contain your enthusiasm when you knew you could grow so much closer to her through this working relationship.

“Absolutely! I guess we’ll be seeing much more of each other, Matty.” She gave your shoulders a soft squeeze and finally let go of you, leaving you feeling cold even in the summer heat. You finalized creating an account in her system; and made sure to give her your personal contact information, just for good measure. She walked you out of the office and waved goodbye as you pulled out of the parking lot to return to your normal day’s work, where she’ll surely make an appearance in your mind once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Verbal and physical abuse

Thursday seemed to drag after Matty left the office, leaving you with nothing to do but paperwork. You decided to bang out the papers as quickly as possible, so you could take a break and go see Ben next door. After this morning’s conversation with Matt, it was clear you needed to talk about the future of your relationship. What if he had called you his girlfriend in front of Kylo? Maybe that’s why he hadn’t texted you yet this morning. Before you sent yourself into a full panic attack, you packed up your things and headed next door.

As you walked through the door, you heard a booming voice yell, “CUPCAKE!” Before you could respond he picked you up and twirled you in the air before gently setting you back down and pecking your cheek. “You know, cause the first thing that you bought here was… You get it. Anyways, how’s your day going?” His smile was contagious, and his jokes cornier than ever.

“Pretty good so far, but boring so I thought I’d come over and visit during break. Talk about a few things…” Ben wasn’t the brightest light-bulb in the box, but he knows that when women want to ‘talk” nothing good ever comes from it.

“Did I do something wrong, are you mad at me?” The sad expression on his face said it all; he was afraid to lose you.

“Oh no nothing like that. It’s just Matty came over this morning and he said that you had called me your girlfriend, is that true?” You could feel your heartbeat in your ears, knowing what was going to happen next.

“Hell yeah I did! I want everyone to know I’m dating the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Do you think that maybe… We could take it slower? Don’t get me wrong, I really really like you. But I just don’t think I’m ready for the whole ‘girlfriend/boyfriend’ title thing yet you know? It’s nothing you’ve done, please believe me. I just got out of a HORRIBLE relationship and I can’t find it in myself to let you in, like I should be able to. I just can’t bear to get hurt like that again.” You felt ready to puke, you couldn’t read his facial expressions and the longer he waited to respond; the closer you came to chucking on his floor.

“No worries babe, I understand.” He huffed and hugged you close, placing a kiss on your forehead. “I know I’m moving fast, I’ve just never done this before. Thank you for letting me know instead of bottling it up, like I probably would have.”

You took a deep breath and steadied your heart rate. “I really do like you Ben, I just need some time. That’s all. But I have to get back to work, I’ll text you when I get off.” You pecked his cheek and turned the corner to walk towards Kylo’s auto shop to check on your car, and your relationship. Even though you had talked to him non-stop since the day your car broke, he hadn’t messaged you since last night. As you approached the building, you realized if he knows about Ben; it could very well be the end of your agreement.

As you walked through the door of the auto shop, you immediately heard him arguing back and forth with another person. His body language was feral and angry, his fists balled at his sides and jaw clenched. He looked like he could snap at any second. He was yelling about something you could no longer comprehend as your body began to shut down in self defense. He wasn’t acting like the Kylo you knew, and it scared you. So much so, that your body started to quake as you hid yourself behind a car; trying to block out the memories that came flooding back.

-“You are worthless! You’re not worth a single minute of the time I’ve given you. You’re going to make it up to me! Repay me for the time I’ve wasted on a trashy fucking slut like you.”-

-Your mind blanked in attempt to shield you from the trauma; and you heard something crack followed by a fierce pain spreading through your entire face. It wasn’t long before you realized it was your jaw, now broken and bleeding profusely.-

-“You better learn to listen to me or you’ll get more than a broken jaw next time, do you hear me?!”-

You snapped back to reality.

“Do you hear me Mitaka? I already fucking told you, this place is not for sale. Nor will it ever be, now get the fuck out of my sight.”

The small rat-like man scurried out of the shop, looking scared for his life as Kylo stood with his chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself. It took a few minutes before his mind was clear enough to notice you cowering behind the wreckage.

“Babe?!” Kylo rushed over to you, kneeling beside your trembling body attempting to wrap you in his warm embrace; only to be met by your tiny hand pushing him away. You didn’t want to push him away, you certainly didn’t mean to. But you were trapped in your own mind, a loop of your never-ending hell repeating over and over for god knows how long until the episode ended. You looked up and saw Kylo with misty eyes sitting next to you. He saw your bloodshot eyes and tear-soaked face and broke. You carefully moved closer to him and draped his large arm over yourself like a huge security blanket. You buried your face in his side, trying to hide the pain but he wouldn’t let you.

He gently grabbed your chin, and turned your face up to meet his; causing your entire body to flinch away. A mixed look of anger and sadness plastered across his face. “I’m sorry you had to see that; I can be a real hot-head sometimes. I didn’t know that you were here, and I wouldn’t have acted that way if I did.” He paused to choose his next words carefully. “I don’t know who, or what made you react the way you just did. All I know is that I never want to see you in this kind of pain again, and I’ll do anything I can to protect you. I could never hurt you."

You could barely choke a sob before you kissed him; Passionately, tenderly, running your fingers through his thick dark hair. You didn’t care that you were kissing him in the middle of his business, or if anyone was staring. You needed his kiss in that moment like you needed air. As you slowly backed away a large hand brushed your hair out of your face while the other wiped away the remnants of your tears. He stood up and walked to his office, briskly returning with a set of keys in hand.

“C’mon princess, I’ll drive you wherever you have to go. I won’t leave you alone like this.” He grabbed your hand and lead you to his truck where he scooped you up in placed you in the center seat, so you could sit as close to him as possible. “So where are we headed?”

You couldn’t take the day off, you had to finish up at work so you had no choice but to go back. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the back with the rest of the employee vehicles to prolong your time together. You walked hand in hand to your office, where he even went so far as to sit you at your desk and get you a glass of water and preparing your lunch making sure you were taken care of.

“You know, I don’t have to leave. I could stay here with you today if you need me to.” Kylo came around and knelt in front of the chair, he was so huge that even on his knees he was level with you sitting down. You cupped his face with your hands and peppered his face with small kisses of appreciation. He let out a deep sigh and shut his eyes while your lips brush across his hardened features.

“Thank you Kylo, for looking after me. But I’m afraid that if you stay, nothing will get done and I’m buried to eyes in paperwork. I’d only come to check on you since you hadn’t been answering me today, but I guess you were just busy and I feel a bit ridiculous.”

“Never feel ridiculous for caring. I’m happy you came to visit me, I’m just sorry about how it turned out. I’ll have to make it up to you tomorrow on our date.” You smiled and kissed him goodbye before he reluctantly went back to work, leaving you with a yearning for his comforting touch; and your giant piles of work to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical Abuse

TW: Physical abuse  
Kylo’s POV

After you left y/n’s calming presence, your blood boiled. That piece of shit Mitaka had already ruined your day, threatening to buy out your business that you’ve put your blood sweat and tears into. But now you have a whole new issue, the frenzy he sent you into scared y/n so badly that she had what to you looked like a PTSD episode. 

You were no stranger to PTSD; You’d been in the military long before becoming a mechanic and can recognize the signs of an episode. Except she wasn’t a war vet, she was a beautiful girl sobbing and shaking uncontrollably on the floor of your workshop because you raised your voice. You don’t know what happened to her, but you’re determined to find out.

When you arrive at the shop you make a call to your buddy in the police force, hoping that she could shed some light on the subject since she knows the dirt on everyone in town. 

“Phas, hey it’s Kylo. I need a favor, can you tell me about a girl in town? Her name is Y/n L/n. Something went down at my shop today where I screamed at that slimeball Mitaka, and she ended up having a panic attack in the middle of my shop. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” You were on the edge of your seat, desperately wanting to know how to comfort her.

“Ahh… The L/n girl. It’s a real shame, about a year ago the station got a domestic disturbance complaint from her neighbor. Said that they heard a man yelling and that we needed to go handle it. Unfortunately, by the time we got there the girl was already a bloody heap on the floor. Her boyfriend had broken her jaw, fractured her eye socket in 3 different places, along with a shattered nose and that’s just her head. He broke her leg, dislocated her shoulder and a few other things. He left her unrecognizable, barely breathing. She probably would’ve died if it weren’t for that call. We found him down at the pub with his buddies and arrested him. He’s got 2 years for assault and battery, but he got off easy seeing as he’s got friends in high places. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had PTSD.”

You saw red. You threw a work bench and smashed a window out of a car with a nearby crowbar. When you finished your rampage, you dropped the crowbar and fell to your knees. Your temper was bad, and you know it. You’ve put more than a few people in the hospital yourself, but they’ve all deserved it. What could that sweet ball of sunshine have possibly done to make that guy so angry? She didn’t deserve what happened to her, but he deserves what you plan to do to him.

“When does that dirtbag get out?” Your mind reeled with ideas, planning how to hunt him down and make him suffer for what he did to her.

“Funny you should ask. He’s getting out on ‘good behavior’ next week. It makes my skin crawl knowing that creep is gonna be walking around our town again. But don’t worry, we’ll notify your friend so she can go through the proper procedures and get a restraining order. I pray she never has to see the face of her abuser ever again.” Little did Phasma know, you were going to insure she never would. 

By the time your workday ended, you were too anxious to go home. You needed to see y/n and make sure she was ok. She hadn’t contacted you all day after the incident, but you’re going crazy not talking to her. You pull out your phone and dial her number, only to be sent to her voicebox. After a split second, you decided to drive by the business and see if her car was still in the parking lot. As you got closer, you realized you were an idiot. Her car is in your garage, being fixed at this very moment. Your final option was to go in the office and see if she’s still working. You parked in the lot outside and made your way to the entrance, hoping she was still there; And she was.

Y/n had fallen asleep on top of the stacks of files on her desk, her chubby cheeks pressed against the surface squishing her face into the most adorable goofy position. She was even snoring, a light rumble coming from her tiny person. You chuckle to yourself, and gently rub her back to wake her up.

“Hey there sleeping beauty. I think I should get you home, you’re exhausted. You’ve had a long day and need to rest.” She came-to a few seconds later, realizing where she was and who you were.

“Shit I fell asleep! I’m sorry, I meant to text you; but I ended up burying myself in paperwork to distract myself. I had put my head down for just a minute and well… I guess it was more than just a minute. What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes and put away the papers that had littered her desk.

“It’s 7:45, time for me to get you home. I’m not letting you walk home alone in the dark.” She looked like she was about to argue but decided against it. She picked up her purse and interlaced your hand with hers and walked out to your truck.

“Thank you for driving me home. I can’t believe I fell asleep at work! I probably would’ve been there all night if you hadn’t come. Why did you, anyways?” She looked concerned, like she was waiting for you to drop a bombshell.

“I just wanted to see you and make sure you’re ok. I called your phone and it was dead, so I just needed to see for myself that you were alright. I know you had a hard day, and it was all my fault. I’m sorry I scared you.” You could feel your words getting caught in your throat, as you do your best to force them out. “I meant what I said earlier. I never want to hurt you or see you in that kind of pain again. It killed me.” 

You felt her tiny body slide across the seat and tuck herself right against you with her head nuzzling into your neck. The tiny breaths on your skin sent shivers down your spine, driving you wild. You wanted her, but you didn’t dare ask after what you put her through today. When you arrived at her apartment, you walked her up to the door and kissed her goodbye. You began walking down the stairs when you heard a faint whisper from behind you.

“Kylo?” Y/n’s twinkling eyes looked at you, pleading. “Please… stay with me.” 

You ran back up with a smile ear to ear and scooped her in your arms bridal style. You carry her to the bedroom, where you lay her down on the bed under her cozy blankets. You both strip off your outerwear, until you’re in nothing but underwear. You crawl in beside her, cradling her protectively against your body as she tangles her legs with yours. Within minutes, you’re both in a blissful deep sleep, hearts beating slow and strong in the arms of the person you care for.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up the next morning snuggled against Kylo’s hulking body. He was like his own sun, radiating heat in every direction. You peppered his face with kisses to wake him, eventually trailing to his neck where you nibbled at the nape. Small moans escaped from his lips, signaling his pleasure from your touch. You bit gently at the skin on his neck, making small purple bruises appear before kissing and tending the wounds. He was enjoying your touch in his sleepy stupor, but still refusing to fully wake. 

As you get tired of waiting for your guest to wake up, you huff in a frustration and decide to get yourself ready for the day. You head to the shower, hoping Rey is already gone so you don’t have to introduce your visitor. You turn on the water and step in, letting the water fall against your body. You hear the door quickly open and shut before the shower curtain is ripped open by a groggy Kylo. 

“What happened, princess? Why’d you leave? I just wanted a few more hickeys before I let you know I was awake.” A smug smile crossed his face before dropping the towel around his waist and stepping in front of you. 

He looks like a god who walks the earth, too beautiful to be real. He is chiseled perfection, scars and all. You reach out and place your hand at the nape of his neck where you left your marks, sliding it down his chest to his abs; Lower and lower until you reach his hardening member. When your tiny hand wraps around him, he groans and leans back against the wall. 

“Fuck baby, you know you don’t have to do this. I just wanted to enjoy the view.” His respect for you ignited a whole new type of arousal you’ve never felt before. You want to pleasure him and thank him in the best ways possible.

You drop to your knees and slowly lick the underside of his shaft. Your tongue twirls around his head while you work your hand on the rest of the length. His heavy breathing is indication you’re doing well, but you want to take it to the next level. You cup his balls massaging gently as you start to take his cock in your mouth. You can only take 2/3 of him into you before he no longer fits. He is massive, and you can only imagine what will happen when you make love.

You suck and whirl your tongue in tune with one another, and with every little flick you bring him closer to his climax. 

“Let me take care of you, y/n. I want you to feel just as good as me.” A selfless lover is a new concept to you. Past partners have always put themselves first, leaving you unsatisfied and angry. But Ben and Kylo are constantly putting you and your needs above of their own. This dynamic is something you’ve needed for a very long time, but today it’s all about Kylo.

“You took care of me yesterday, today it’s your turn.” You force yourself to take his entire length down your throat, choking and coating his whole length in your saliva. The way your throat constricts around him sends his eyes rolling back in his head. You can feel his cock twitching and pulsing against your tongue, signaling he’s almost ready. 

“I’m gonna cum princess, where do you want it?” He struggled to get those few words out and gasps for air when you speed up your bobbing head. 

“Fuuckkkk!” His dick shoots streams of cum into your mouth, and you swallow every last drop leaving him in awe of the beautiful sight. 

“I’m not done taking care of you yet, relax.” He smiles slightly and closes his eyes as you stand yourself back up and grab your luffa with soap to begin washing him. 

You gently rub in circles exfoliating his back, leaving trails of kisses all over the sudsy expanse. Next his arms and torso, where you start to study his figure up close. You can’t believe the number of scars and gashes that his body; You want to know the story behind each and every one, but he’ll tell you when he’s ready. He didn’t push you for your story, so you won’t push him.  
Kylo’s deeply entranced feeling your hands rub over him in such an intimate way. Your final act of care started at the top of his body, wetting his hair and tenderly massage his scalp with your lavender shampoo. Rinsing out, you repeat the process with a deep conditioner; Knowing those beautiful silky locks need better care than just shampoo. When you finally finish and you’re no longer touching him, Kylo’s eyes open and he pulls you back into his arms. 

“Thank you. No one’s ever been so gentle or loving with me before, I could get used to this…” Kylo’s large arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against him, leaving wet kisses all on your neck. He gropes your breasts and squeezes them, before letting you go. He steps out of the shower and sweeps over your wet naked body with hungry eyes. “All of it. But I’ve gotta get going to work, I’ll be by later tonight to pick you up for our date. Have a good day, princess.” He pecked your check and left you to finish your shower in peace.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, you head to work where it’s going to be another inevitably long day. But at least you’ll get to see Kylo again at the end, and hopefully fall asleep in his arms once more.


	11. Chapter 11

You call an Uber and before you know it, you’re back at work. Filing papers and putting together the monthly spending budget is time consuming, but a necessary evil in business. After finishing what you had lacked the energy to do last night, you finally have time to relax. Unfortunately, your relaxation didn’t last long.

A short man with dark hair came in, peering around with small seedy eyes. He looked familiar, but you couldn’t put your finger on where you knew him from. 

“Hello miss, my name is Dopheld Mitaka. I’m a local business realtor, I’m looking for Joseph L/n. Would you happen to know where he is? I have some urgent business I need to discuss with him.”

Mitaka. He’s the man who was at Kylo’s shop, the one who sent him into an unbridled rage. Your dad is out of town on a delivery and won’t be back til late tonight. You’ll have to deal with him yourself, no matter how hard it may be.

You put up the sweetest voice you can muster, “I’m sorry. Joe isn’t here right now, but I’m his daughter. Maybe I can help you?”

He rolled his eyes and a deep scowl crossed his face, like he was disgusted at the thought of having to speak with you. “I’m afraid this is men’s business little girl, nothing you need concern yourself with.” He turned to leave, and your anger bubbled up at his sexist remark.

“You know, you might want to mind your manners toward the future owner of this business! My father plans to retire soon, leaving me in charge here. If your business is so urgent, there’s no reason you can’t discuss it with me.” You were proud of yourself for standing up to that asshole. But your pride is quickly diminished and replaced with a feeling of dread as a sinister look crosses Mitaka’s face.

“Very well, miss L/n.” He steps closer to you, too close for comfort; and pinched your jaw roughly between his fingers. “Hmph. Maybe you’re more than just a pretty face after all. What do you say we take this conversation somewhere-“ He was cut off by the door swinging open and a giant figure filling the frame. 

“How about you get your dirty rat hands off of her, Mitaka.” The voice came from Matt, an unexpected but desperately needed visitor. The usual twinkle in Matt’s eyes are gone and looked like they turned completely black with fury. His fists are clenched at his side, chest huffing with every breath. But this time you aren’t afraid, you know he’s livid at this man whose hand is still gripping your face hard enough to send shooting pains through your face. With Matt here to back you up, your confidence soars.

“Yeah asshole, what makes you think you have the right to touch me?” You smack his hand away and quickly move to stand behind Matty, who releases his hands from fists but stands protectively in front of you staring daggers into Mitaka.

The entry door opens once more and you feel another giant body coming up behind you. It’s Ben, with a box of muffins in his left hand and his right moving faster than the speed of light to pull you into his arms. 

“Is this rat bothering you, y/n?” Ben’s voice was cold as ice. “Me and Matty can take care of him.” 

Before you can answer, Matt responds through gritted teeth; “Mitaka here thinks it’s ok to put his hands on our girl.” 

Blazing fury filled Ben’s eyes. If you didn’t have a solid grip on him, you’re positive he’d be across the room beating the small ratty man to a bloody pulp. You rub your hand across his back trying to calm him down. 

Mitaka is standing across the room frozen in place, not knowing what move to make next. He ops to leave, heading for the door in a quick-stepped pace. The boys move back, still guarding you from your offender. Before the so called ‘businessman’ leaves the office, he turns to speak once more.

“We’ll see each other again soon darling. But there will come a time when your guard dogs won’t be around to protect you.” He turned his heel and left, leaving a dreadful feeling in the air. It was true though; it was a lucky coincidence the boys had shown up. Otherwise there’s no telling what Mitaka would have done. 

“Thank you boys, I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t show up. He was such a creep! What is his issue?” A shiver ran down your spine remembering his cold callous hand snatching your face. You put your hand up to where his paw had squeezed and left your skin hot, probably in process of bruising. 

“He’s a creep who’s never coming near you again.” Matt was still fuming with anger. He surprisingly made the first move toward you while Ben still stands watching over. His silence is concerning considering he’s never quiet; He must be trying to process the events that just unfolded before him. Matty delicately cups your face in his hands and turns your head upward to look at the marks on your face. 

“It’s going to leave some light bruising but otherwise you should be ok. But he sure as hell won’t be. C’mon Ben let’s go; we have a rat to hunt.” He and Ben nodded in solidarity before making their way toward the door. You know if they leave, they’re going to get in trouble. So you do the first thing that came to mind.

“Wait! You both came here for a reason right? Sit down with me, I’m still a bit shaken up. Please?” You gave your best pout paired with puppy dog eyes, and they both rushed over to your side.

“Of course, y/n. Anything you need, let us know and we’ll get it for you.” Matt’s normal nerdy, sweet personality was back. You squeezed his hand to thank him, which you quickly realize is a huge mistake. Ben was now glaring daggers at Matty, which only subsided when you retracted your hand and laced your fingers with his.

“Yeah babe; if you need me, I’m here.” His words would usually make you go gooey inside, but it’s becoming more and more obvious that he’s no longer focused on makinf you feel better. He’s looking in your direction, but he’s really staring right past you at Matt. There’s a silent competition going on that you need to break up; and fast.

“Hey Ben, I know you brought muffins and I’m super grateful! But would it be too much to ask for you to make me one of your famous s’mores frappuccinos? I would absolutely die for one right now.” You smiled sweetly, praying he wouldn’t figure out you were trying to get rid of him. 

“No worries cupcake, anything for you. I’ll be back in a jiff.” He kissed you deeply before he left, landing one final blow before he leaves the building. Matt rolled his eyes and turned back to face you eager to have you to himself.

“So y/n, the reason I actually came today was that I wanted to plan a business meeting of sorts. I like to get to know the people I work with, so I thought we could meet on my farm Sunday morning. I could give you a tour, we can pick some fresh fruits and set up an arrangement I’ve been planning. What do you think?” His face looked hopeful, but covered in bright pink blush. 

“Of course Matty, that sounds great! I haven’t ever picked fruit fresh before, so that sounds amazing. I already know the food you grow is good, the strawberries in your brother’s cupcakes were so delicious and juicy. I could sit and eat them all day on their own. What time would you want me to get there?”

“10 would be perfect. Not too hot, not too cold and we can make a big brunch with everything we pick.” 

“That sounds so amazing, it’s a date!” You’ve got to STOP saying that. But the smile that spread like wildfire across Matty’s face made it worth the embarrassment. He’s such a sweetheart; If you weren’t already dating his two older brothers, you’d surely snatch him up. But it’s time to stop being selfish, you’re already pushing your luck. 

“A date huh? You trying to steal my girl there Matty?” Ben was back from the world's shortest coffee run with your Frappuccino, and an all-too-calm look on his face. Matt looked redder than an apple, fumbling to get words out when Ben started laughing.

“Ahhh I’m just fucking around. I know what she meant, you’d never try to steal her away from me. Right Matty?” His words hung in the air, like he was challenging Matt to audibly confirm his suspicions. 

“It’s just business, Ben. Don’t be ridiculous. Before you make this any more awkward for y/n, I’m gonna head back to work. I’ll see you two later.” Matt stood and made his way to the door, waving his final goodbye before disappearing. 

“I’ve gotta head back to work too, don’t hesitate to come by if you miss me babe. I’m always happy to see my girl.” There it was again, ‘his girl.’ He leaned in close and kissed you, but before he pulled away he whispered in your ear; “Your mine, babygirl. Don’t you forget it.” It was more than obvious he was claiming his territory in front of Matt before, but now he’s reminding YOU. You’re his girl, and no one; not even his brother, is going to come between you.

This just leaves one huge problem; Your attraction to all 3 brothers, creating a massive cluster fuck of a situation that you are not ready to handle. So for now, you’re going to take everything one step at a time and pray to god there’s a resolution where no one gets hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben’s POV  
You feel guilty for leaving y/n inside alone and leaving so quickly, but you only have one thing on your mind right now: BEATING MATT’S ASS. You poured your heart and soul out to him about y/n, he knows exactly how you feel about her. So why is he trying to hurt you like this?

You sprint to catch up to Matt, slamming his door shut after he opens it. 

“What the fuck was that Matt? Why are you trying to steal my girlfriend? She is MINE and I’ll be fucking dammed if my little dweeb brother tries to take her from me! You didn’t even know she existed before I told you about her. How can you fucking do this to me Matt?!” You felt tears stinging your eyes, partly from anger and party from being hurt by the people you care about most. 

“Will you calm down Ben? Jesus this isn’t fucking Telenovela. First off, if you’re mad about the whole ‘it’s a date’ thing, you can bring it up with y/n not me. I wasn’t the one who said it. Secondly, I’m kind of insulted you think I would try to steal the girl you clearly have feelings for.” Matt was always the most levelheaded of us triplets, but you still don’t buy his bullshit. 

“I see the way you look at her Matty. I know because it’s the same way that I look at her. Like you’d do anything for her.” You sigh and sit on the ground with your head in your hands. “I don’t blame you for feeling how you do. It’s just her. She’s radiant, beautiful, spectacular… and I’m just the idiot who got to her first. If she goes on this ‘date’ with you, I’m gonna lose her. It’s not gonna be because of you or anybody else. It’s going to be my own jealousy that pushes her away.” You can’t stop the tears from falling now. Matty sits next to you and puts his hand on your shoulder. 

“It’s really not a date Ben. It’s a business arrangement, and it’s like you said. I’m dorky and awkward, I could never take her away from you. She isn’t interested in me like that anyways, so you have nothing to worry about.” Matt looks away, like he hurt himself as he spoke his insecurities aloud. 

“Dude are you that blind? She’s obviously attracted to you. We’re 2/3 of a triplet. We look completely identical aside from your blond hair and glasses, and she’s obviously also into the whole dork thing. Why else do you think she would’ve sent me to get her coffee when she has a fucking Keurig in her office? She wanted to be alone with you.”

The realization dawned on him that you’re right. Maybe she did send you out to get coffee to be alone, to give him an opportunity to make a move. Though your ego is sorely bruised, you’re happy to see Matt gain some confidence in himself. 

“So… What are we going to do then? We can’t straight out ask her, ‘which of us would you rather date?’ I don’t feel right making her choose between us, I just want her to be happy.” Matt was always the bigger man, but you couldn’t say the same for yourself. You wanted her to choose you and only you; For her to tell you that you are the only one she cares for and that no one else mattered. But that’s not going to happen. 

Matty adjusted his glasses and rubbed his neck, attempting to bring himself any type of comfort from the awkward situation at hand. 

“We have to let her choose. If she chooses you, then I’ll back down. I’ll let you two be happy together. But if she chooses me, same thing.” You buried your head deeper in your palms, thinking about the dynamics of this twisted love triangle is giving you a headache. You want nothing more in this moment than for this conversation to be over. 

“But you’re forgetting an option… What if she wants both of us?” Matt turned to look at you, but you don’t have an answer and stay silent. “Like you said, we’re 2/3 of a triplet set. She’s obviously attracted to both of us, but I can’t sit and make her choose between us when we can both make her happy in our own ways.”

“I hate when you use logic against me.” You sigh and stand up, checking the watch on your wrist. “She can have us both IF it’s what she wants. But we have to let her bring up the arrangement, I don’t want to embarrass or upset her by saying ‘hey I know you have the hots for me and my brother, but it’s cool. Let’s just be in some sort of weird 3 way relationship.”

You shook hands and agreed on your arrangement, for the sake of the girl who’s captured both of your hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

After the boys left, your day was back on track. You bang out the rest of the invoices, go through inventory and count registers before closing up for the night. You can’t wait for this day to be over, so you can fall asleep in Kylo’s arms again. 

Before you know it the sun is beginning to go down and it’s time to go home and get ready for your date. You lock the door behind you as you leave the office and book your Uber to take you home. A minute later, a dark SUV with tinted windows rolls up and the driver asks for you by name. Knowing your Uber safety, you check the plates on the car and see it doesn’t match the description. 

“Um I’m sorry I think you have the wrong person. That’s not my name.” A bad feeling swells in your gut; In your panic you manage to dial Kylo’s number as fast as your fingers will move and put the phone on speaker. You back yourself away from the curb, never turning away from the vehicle and toward your building. You hear your phone click. A second later, a large man exits from the back seat of the SUV and begins to stalk toward you.

“Listen here bitch, we have your name and description here and we aren’t leaving without you in this car. So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

No hard decision there. You sprint away from the neanderthal in the direction of Kylo’s shop. A single town block has never seemed so expansive; You sprint past benches and store fronts as fast as your legs will carry you. Your heart is pounding, and your muscles are aching, but you know this is nothing compared to what could await you in that SUV. 

“You can’t run forever little girl!” The man in black behind you was yelling, trying to trip you up and it was working. As you turn to check how far behind he was; You slam into something that feels like a brick wall and get knocked on your ass. 

“Y/n what the fuck is going on? Are you alright?” Kylo is frantic, holding his phone in a death lock at his side with high pitched echoes screeching from being too close on a call. He looks behind you, and the man jumps who was just 5 feet behind you jumps into the SUV. The tires screech as it pulls away, zooming down Main Street and disappearing. 

“I don’t know what’s happening… Please just get me the fuck out of here.” You’re still out of breath, mainly from running. But there’s no doubt in your mind there’s a panic attack on the rise. This is the second time today you’ve felt like you were in danger, and something is telling you it won’t be the last. 

You and Kylo walk back to his shop around the corner; You’re now hyper-vigilante keeping an eye out over your shoulder to make sure that no one is following you. When you arrive at the building, he shuts the garage door and locks everything up. He even goes so far as to takes you into his small office and lock you both inside.

“Ok princess, you’re safe now. So what the hell just happened? I heard some guy call you a bitch and something about a car?” Kylo’s confused face goes pale when you tell him all of what happened outside of your store.

“Why would those guys be after you? I don’t understand, you’re a sweet girl who runs a farm and pet business. You’re not in the fucking mafia, there’s no reason any shady people should be after you. Has anything weird happened lately, have you pissed anyone off?” Your mind immediately shot to Mitaka. 

“Well… That guy who was in your shop the other day, Mitaka. He came in and wanted to talk to my dad today about some sort of business. My dad wasn’t there, so I thought that I could help him. I told him he’d have to deal with me instead; I guess he didn’t like that I got mouthy with him and well… The rest doesn’t matter.” You looked down and away from Kylo. You couldn’t take seeing him angry again, especially after the day you’ve had.

“Tell me babygirl. What happened, did he-? He better fucking not have…” Kylo’s outward appearance is calm but you can tell that inside he’s furious. He crouches down next to you and inspects your body, staring directly at the bruises on your face. 

You prepared yourself for rage to ensue, for things to start flying but there was no need. He sat quietly and reached for your hand before he delicately kisses your palm and places it on the side of his face. 

“Please tell me the rest of what happened, all of it. So I can understand. So I can help you and keep you safe.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo’s POV

In your mind, you’re flipping tables and smashing cars to smithereens. How could this have happened? Why would anyone be targeting y/n? But it all made sense when Mitaka’s name fell from her mouth. He’s a slimeball who passes himself off as a realtor, but his real passion is destroying lives. 

Mitaka has been buying up all the big valuable properties in town for the last 7 years. Any person who refuses to sell, always seems to run into some kind of ‘bad luck’ or mysteriously disappear. You and your brothers have always been able to hold your own against his threats, but others weren’t so lucky. 30 small businesses were demolished in 7 years thanks to him. You weren’t going to let him get the chance with y/n.

“You gotta give me more context baby. You say you ‘ran your mouth.’ What exactly did you say to him?” The thought of a tiny girl like her telling off a bastard like him is undoubtedly amusing, at least from your standpoint. 

“Well… I told him that he needs to mind his manners around me, because I’m inheriting my family business. That if his ‘urgent business’ was so damn important that he could speak to me.” You’re proud of your girl for standing up for yourself, just like she should. But she chose the wrong person lip off to. 

“So then what happened?” The question was more for her to vent, than for you to listen. You know damn well what happened next. Mitaka is a filthy creep who likes a challenge. The minute she showed she was more than just a ditzy airhead, that she has power and strength; His challenge began.

“Well… He grabbed me. He told me I could be more than a pretty face and that he wanted to go somewhere. But he never got to finish...” You want to kill him. You sure as hell could if you wanted to, but all your energy had to be focused on protecting y/n. You have to keep a calm front; you can’t scare her again and risk losing her.

“Why didn’t he finish what he was saying? Did you punch him in the mouth for talking to you like that?” The idea of her punching him brought a genuine smile to your face. You’d pay to see that. 

She looked uncomfortable, almost more so than when telling you about the henchman who tried to get her in that SUV. She fiddled with her hands and looked away from you as she spoke. 

“Actually… It’s because Matt and Ben showed up. They protected me and kept me safe. They both made sure that dirt bag left the property.”

Ben and Matt know her? Fuck. You were hoping to wait as long as possible to introduce her to your family, avoiding the whole triplet thing as long as possible. But wait, why were they at her place of work?

“Well I’m glad they scared him off. But how do you know my brothers? I mean obviously you know Ben from the bakery next door. But how’d you meet Matt?” You love your brothers, but you don’t want them anywhere near your girl. Ben can never keep it in his pants, and flirts with anything that has a pulse. Matty wasn’t bad, just dorky; But it seemed like too much of a coincidence that they both know her showed up at the same time. 

“Well yeah, I met Ben at the bakery. I get pastries from him every day! But I guess he passed on word about my business and Matt needed a new supplier for his farm and now I’m it. Crazy how small towns work, huh?” She seemed to calm down when you didn’t react to talking about the boys. 

“Ok but I’m still missing the part about how they ended up there.” You could feel your jealousy boiling, but you wouldn’t show it for her sake. What if they’re trying to make a move on her? Not that you could get mad if they did. You’ve never talked about her at home, or even brought up the fact that you’re seeing someone. You keep to yourself most of the time, believing privacy is key to a happy life.

“Well Matt showed up first, he wanted to put together a plan for working together on a project. As for Ben, he had brought some muffins over for me and my staff. Neither of them could stay long since most of their time was taken up by Mitaka.” Good, nothing out of the ordinary. Just people doing business.   
“Well I’m glad that they were there to keep you safe.” You smile and place a kiss on top of her head and go to unlock the doors.

“There was one more thing that happened.” Y/n face went white and looked as if something dreadful had dawned on her. “As Mitaka was leaving, he said something else… He told me he’d ‘see me soon’ and that my ‘guard dogs’ wouldn’t always be around to protect me.”

As hard as you had tried, that was when you lost your composure.


	15. Chapter 15

Like flipping a switch, Kylo’s eyes turned pitch black. He turned away from you and with one furious swipe knocked everything off his desk muttering curses under his breath. Not again, please not again. You felt your heart rate rise with his anger. His chest heaved a few more times before he turned to where you were shaking in your seat. Kylo fell to his knees before you and took your hands in his.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that the thought of anyone threatening you, especially him… I can’t bare the thought of anyone hurting you. Let me take you home and take care of you. We’ll skip the date and go straight for the good shit.”   
He flashed a small smile your way before he took you out to his truck and once again placed you in the middle seat closest to him. Once you’re buckled, you lean on his shoulder and drift off to sleep. You’ve had a long scary day; But you finally feel safe.

Some time later, you wake up suddenly in a large dark room that’s not your own. Kylo must have taken you to his house as a safety precaution if those goons had showed up at your place of work. You had no complaints, other than Kylo not being in bed with you. 

You look down and realize that Kylo’s left you in your work clothes, which you’re eager to get out of. You strip off your pants and are halfway done unbuttoning your shirt when you hear the bedroom door open. 

“Hey there sleepyhead, I definitely thought I’d lost you for the night. I carried you all the way up from the truck to the house and you were out cold. But I’m glad you’re awake.” 

Kylo walks up to you and finishes taking off your shirt. Your skin is chilled by the air in his cold room but is soon set ablaze by his touch. His hands roam your curves and grasp at your soft skin. 

He steps and closes the remaining gap between you and kisses you with a passion you’ve never felt. After, he leads you to his bed where he gestured for you to lay on top of him. You followed suit and kissed again with a white-hot intensity. You wanted to be one with him, to feel complete. 

“Kylo, please. I want you; I need you.” After he’s given permission, he practically throws you under him and rips your thong off. He rubs your inner thigh with his ginormous hands and begins licking your folds with his tongue. Before you know it, he’s lapping at your core trying to consume every juice he can. 

His hands move up to your entrance, and he swipes some of your wetness onto his index and brings it to his mouth. 

“You’re fucking delicious.” Is all Kylo says before sucking on your clit and sending your legs into a shaking frenzy. 

He slowly adds in the finger he just tasted you from, followed by a second. He curls his fingers and expertly drags them across your sweet spot. The warm waves of pleasure flowing are sending jolts through your body, causing your back to arch. 

“You look so beautiful like this. Writhing under my touch with my fingers inside you.” 

His right hand is now 3 fingers deep in you while his left arm is wrapped around your waist to keep you in place. You’d began sliding back away from him, but there is no running. Just intense mind-numbing pleasure. 

He pulls his face away and removes his fingers from your slit. He crawls up your body and presses against you, with his large member begging to be released from his boxers. You want nothing more than to be filled with his cock. 

“God Kylo please, fuck me. Make love to me. I need you inside of me.” 

Kylo looks deep into your eyes and pulls down his briefs. He presses the head of his massive member against your opening and slides it against your opening to lubricate himself with your excitement. 

“Please.” With your final beg he slowly slides himself inside of you. 

“Fuck princess, you feel so good.” Kylo continues pushing into you carefully so he doesn’t cause you pain. 

His thrusts gradually go deeper until you’re adjusted comfortably enough to take most of his cock. Your pain is countered equally with bliss as he starts quickening his thrusts. With each stroke his head slides across your g-spot bringing you closer to the edge. 

He brings his enormous hand down and rubs at your clit, and soon has you screaming his name. 

“Fuck Kylo, fuck! Cum for me, please. I’m gonna-“ and an explosion of pleasure courses through your body. Your pussy clamps around his member as he attempts his final strokes. 

“Fuckkkk y/n!” He pulls out of you and his cum spills out onto your stomach. He pulls a shirt off of his bedroom floor and wipes away the mess. 

Kylo then collapses on top of you and lays with his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat like it’s the sweetest lullaby he’s ever heard. You run your fingers through his feathery black hair and clutch him tight as you both fall into a peaceful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

You wake up in the morning with Kylo still fast asleep with his head on your chest. He looks peaceful when he sleeps, unlike when he’s making a mess of his office. You could stare at him all day, but you need to get up and use the bathroom. 

You put on one of Kylo’s large t-shirts with a pair of his sweatpants and slip out of his bedroom out into the hallway. Luckily, it’s the next door to the right so you don’t have to go snooping around his house. After you freshen up, you walk through the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen to make Kylo breakfast.   
You take out a carton of eggs, bacon, and a loaf of bread. Kylo deserves to be spoiled, he’s been nothing but amazing since the moment you met. You start looking for omelet ingredients in the fridge when you hear movement a few feet away. 

“Well good morning handso-“ You could drop dead from embarrassment. Kylo wasn’t the one behind the door. 

“Good morning to you too gorgeous.” A sly smile crosses the old man’s face, before a woman comes up and slaps him across the arm. 

“Oh my God Han, stop it. She obviously wasn’t expecting you behind that door. Well since this can’t get anymore awkward for you, we might as well introduce ourselves. Hi hon, I’m Leia. This jackass is my husband, Han. Sorry if we scared you.” She smiled sweetly and Han shrugged. 

“Hey, she’s in our house. We shouldn’t have to apologize for scaring her. She could’ve been a burglar or-“

“Or what Han? You were a smuggler for 10 years, and this girl is a terrible burglar if all she’s stealing is breakfast foods.” Leia winked at you as she turned on the stove burner. At this point, you’re sure your face has got to be a shade of dark burgundy from pure mortification. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that there was anyone else here. I fell asleep last night and Kylo had brought me up to bed and I… I’m so sorry. Please let me take care of breakfast to make it up to you.” You felt yourself stumbling over your words as you tried to get them out. I’m sure this is a great first impression on his parents, that you hope a good breakfast can fix. 

“Oh no don’t worry about-“ Leia began to speak but was cut off.

“Honey, if she’s offering why not just let her cook? Besides, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Let’s see if Kylo found himself a keeper.” Han winked and sat at the island counter and gestures for his wife to sit with him. She sighed and rolled her eyes before resting beside him. 

“So what’s your name hun, we never caught it?” 

“Y/n?!” You looked up and saw Matt in plaid pajamas standing at the kitchen entrance looking just as dumbfounded as you.

Oh fuck.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt’s POV  
Y/n?! What the hell is she doing here? Why does she look so good in oversized men’s clothes? Why do you wish she were wearing yours…? STOP. You need to stop thinking about her and focus. Whose clothes was she in? Obviously not yours, and Ben certainly doesn’t have anything black in his wardrobe which means… Kylo. Fuck. Things just got a whole lot more complicated. 

“Hi Matt. I’m making breakfast, do you want me to make you some?” She looked like a deer in headlights. Her face is paler than the moon and her eyes are wide with fear. She knows she’s been caught, but are you going to out her to the family? Absolutely not. 

“Yeah that sounds great. Can you put some extra bacon on my plate though? Ben and Kylo usually eat it all and leave me with just toast.” You smile and signal that you won’t share her secret, and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes disappear. 

“You kids all know each other? That’s great! I can’t say I’m surprised, in small towns like this everyone knows everyone.” Leia smiled and got up to give her youngest son a peck on the cheek before looking out the window. “Looks like Ben went to the bakery early this morning, must’ve been busy for him to have to go in. Usually his staff can handle it.”

Phew. Ben is gone for the day, making this morning a whole lot less stressful for y/n. You could visibly see her beginning to relax as she put together a plate for your mom and dad. She wants to impress them so badly she even went and cut some strawberries into roses for your mom. Your dad is easier to please, she just threw every meat she could find into his omelet and drenched his toast in butter.

Y/n walked over to you with your plate, crispy bacon piled high like you like it. You were about to thank her, but she said it first. She squeezes your arm with her tiny hand, and it sends shivers down your spine. Just a simple touch from her is electrifying, you can only imagine what it feels like to feel her lips against yours. SNAP OUT OF IT; at least for now.

“Well I guess we have some more to talk about tomorrow.” You were about to say something else but get interrupted by Han. 

“Well I’ll be damned. You’re a great cook kid, if Kylo doesn’t keep you around I might just need to hire you as my personal chef.” 

“God Han, don’t scare the poor girl. The last thing she needs is another Solo man in her life.” HA. She doesn’t even know the half of it. But of course y/n is too sweet to deject dad’s offer. Her sweet disposition is what’s going to lead to her downfall. 

“I’ll come back and cook anytime you want me to, I’m more than glad to help. Especially after all your sons have done for me! I’m in a debt of gratitude to all of them for helping me in one way or another.” She shoots a slide glance at you and does her best attempt to smile. “You should really be proud of all of them.”

Leia beamed with pride at the praise she was receiving on behalf of you and your brothers. It was a wild experience raising triplets. Ben and Kylo were always fighting, you were always getting beat up, and it was never easy. But now that you’re all adults, seeing the men you’ve grown to be makes her proud. 

“Do I smell bacon?” Kylo finally arrives to the kitchen and y/n is no longer looking at you. She’s staring straight through you at Kylo with utmost admiration in her eyes. He kisses her on the forehead, gives Leia a hug, and finally sits beside Han at the counter. 

“So I guess you’ve already met everyone, which works great for me so I can waste less time on introductions and spend more time eating bacon.” Y/n places the food in front of Kylo and kisses his cheek before going to clean up the cooking pans. 

You’ve never been so jealous of such small gestures. When Ben kissed her in front of you, you knew it was for show to piss you off. But Kylo has nothing but pure intentions; to make her feel happy and loved. You want to be the one kissing her and showing affection. It’s agonizing to see her show affection for both of your brothers, and not you. 

“Well as much as I’ve enjoyed meeting you guys, I’ve gotta get ready to head to work. I’ve got a business to learn to run. I hope I’ll be seeing you all soon.” 

“Us too kid. Like I said, if he doesn’t want you around- I DO. That was the breakfast I’ve had in years! Not to mention that I think this is the first time Kylo’s actually smiled before 10am well… Ever.” Han raises his eyebrows in gesture over to his cranky son who was now glaring at him. 

Y/n’s smile was brighter than ever as she walked away, and you can only wish that you were the reason behind it.


	18. Chapter 18

You rushed up the stairs back to Kylo’s room to take off his clothes and change back into your old ones. You’re gonna miss smelling his cologne at random moments while doing menial things. He walks in as you begin to take his shirt off. 

“Keep it on, and take one of my sweatshirts. It’s supposed to be chilly today, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

He walked up to his closet and pulled out a black hoodie with his name embroidered on the front left side. Something he probably wore in his shop during the winter time. Something about him giving you a hoodie with his name on it made you feel like you were high school sweethearts. 

“Thank you. But if you wouldn’t mind, could you drive me to work? I didn’t even think about it last night. But who could have time to think about rides to work when I was thinking about riding something else?” A devious smile came across your face as Kylo stood astonished at the dirty words coming from your mouth. 

“Yes princess, I will give you a ride to work. But only if you follow through on that last thought.” He came up behind you as you finished dressing and wrapped his muscular hands around your waist. 

As he nuzzles his head into you and leaves warm kisses along your neckline, you’re more and more tempted to skip work and stay in bed with him all day; but you have a commitment to fulfill. 

“Alright then let’s head out, before we both get too carried away.” You turn to give him a quick kiss and walk down the stairs, out the door and head off to work. 

As Kylo drops you off at, he assures you that he’ll check in on you throughout the day; You’re taking no risks after what happened yesterday. 

However, the day is dreadfully boring. Your dad is back in the office teaching you how to place orders from suppliers and get the best prices in the market. By lunchtime, your brain can’t take in anymore information and you need a break. 

“Hey dad I’m getting kind of hungry, I’m gonna stop over at Ben’s. Do you want anything while I’m there?” 

“Who’s Ben?” Your dad stopped in his tracks. You never talk about any men up to him, not after your last choice in who you brought home; He’s eyeing you suspiciously as he waits for you to explain. 

“Oh sorry, Solo’s Sweets. Ben is the owner, we’re on a first name basis from how often I go there. Says a lot about my diet, huh?” Your dad crosses his arms and gives you a knowing-look.

“Says a lot about you and your mother’s taste in guys. You know she used to date a Solo too, a guy named Han I think. You don’t have to lie to me, y/n. Don’t think I didn’t hear how that kid flirted with you the other day. I tried to stay out of it, because the last thing you need is your old man embarrassing you. But you don’t need to hide the fact that you’re interested in someone new." Well that's great. You and your mom have the same taste in guys, surely THAT won't cause any problems later on. But you appreciate your dad's honesty, even if it's embarrassing.

"I know I just don't even know if I'm ready for all the complications that come with relationships..." You look down at Kylo's sweatshirt where his name is sewn on the area above your heart. You take it off and toss it on your desk, avoiding a disaster you're not ready to handle.

"Just be careful, and go see your new friend. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you; take some extra time if you need. Training can wait, it’s slow today.”

“Thank you, dad.” You hug him and head outside to go next door.


	19. Chapter 19

You walk through the door and the whole bakery is swamped. There has to be at least a dozen people in line waiting to be checked out, with 5 more waiting to be helped at the counters. There’s just one person behind the register, and it’s Ben. You walk up the side of the line and have vulgarities spewed at you every which way for cutting the line. 

Ben finally sees you mid eye-roll; He’s looks exhausted as he argues with the customer in front of him complaining about the color box her donuts came in. You imagine his whole day has been nothing but dealing with shit like this. 

“Hey cupcake. You know I’m always happy to see you, but right now I’m a bit overwhelmed. Can you come back in like an hour?” He tried his best to smile but it was beyond obvious that he needed help, as the hag continued to scream in his ear.

“I’ll do you one better; I’m helping you with these customers. You go take care of the order counter; I’ll take care of register.” You pull your hair back in a ponytail and walk behind the register as Ben looks at you like you’re an angel walking amongst the earth. 

After you tell the obnoxious donut lady to stick the box where the sun doesn’t shine, she storms out of the shop; But not before demanding that you be fired. With her out of the way, you zip through the rest of the customers in line with a breeze. As the last patron leaves, you flip the shop’s open sign to closed and walk over to Ben who’s rubbing his temples. 

“Jesus fucking Christ people are the WORST.” He took a deep breath and composed himself before looking up at you. “Not you though, you were amazing. I can’t thank you enough for saving my ass. But I will have to ‘fire you’ since you told that lady to shove her donuts up her ass.” You both doubled over in laughter. 

“Well you saved my ass first, so now we’re even. But you know, if you wanted to repay me in kisses that would be ok too.” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to you for a long kiss. His lips are smooth, and he soon slips in his tongue. He tastes like sweet apple cider and mixed with his vanilla/cinnamon cologne he was completely irresistible. 

Engulfed in passion, you tangle your fingers in his curls and pull him closer; But nothing is close enough. You want to be skin to skin with him as close together as two people can be. Ben is the first to pull away and your lip quickly juts out into a pout. 

“Hey now. I can’t believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but why don’t we take it easy? Like you said, we’re gonna take this slow. I’m gonna treat you right, I don’t want to do anything to mess up what we have here.” He pushed a stray hair out of your face behind your ear and cupped your face in his hands. He let out a big sigh before he spoke again.

“Listen, I know you have some reservations about moving this relationship forward and that’s alright. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want, that I’m-“ He cuts himself short and hugs you tight. You can feel his heart beat fast and hard with your head against his chest. “I want to make sure that you feel safe and comfortable with me. I know whoever hurt you, hurt you in more ways than one.”

You feel tears sting at your eyes. You aren’t ready to talk about all that you’ve endured, but you do know one thing. You’re not letting Ben go anytime soon. You squeezed him tighter as you choke back a sob. 

“I’m not ready to talk about that yet, at least not right now. I’m sorry… I know I’m asking you to do a lot of waiting, and it’s not fair. I’m a mess to start with and then this whole thing with Mitaka that I STILL don’t understand, and I just don’t want to to feel like you’re wasting your time. I care about you so more than I’ve cared about anyone in a long time.” Tears are pouring down your face and wetting Ben’s apron. 

The thought of losing him hurts much more than you expected. You haven’t even known him a week, but the emotions you feel for him have hit hard.

“Y/n, I’m not wasting my time. I want you, no matter what it takes. I’ll wait for you as long as you need me to. I care about you, you’re would do anything for you.” You looked up to see a melancholy look on his face. 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you can drive me home from work tonight, we can talk more about it later. You’ve gotta open your shop back up, and I’ve gotta get back to work.”

“You’ve got a deal cupcake. I’ll be by after work.” He finally smiles and kisses you goodbye before you walk back to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Ben’s POV  
You go next door to y/n’s at a quarter after 5. Your chaotic day is finally over, and you couldn’t be happier to see your girl. You walk in the door and she’s sitting at her desk looking impossibly hot just looking at her phone. 

“Hey there gorgeous, you ready to go home?” 

“Yes! Just let me collect my stuff and we can leave.” She walked over and kissed your cheek leaving a hint of chapstick on the side. She collected her sweater from the desk along with a set of keys and then you were off. You pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road. 

“So how was your day after I left? It must’ve been stressful being there by yourself. You never told me why you were in by yourself anyways?” Y/n moved her hand over to your thigh and traced tiny patterns with her fingers; She’s gentle and tender with you even though you’re double her size. 

“All of my workers called out on me. They gave me some bullshit excuse, but it is what it is. Some days are harder than others and today just happened to be one of those days.” Maybe it was just bad luck all your employees had called out, or maybe it had something to do with your encounter with Mitaka. Either way, now wasn’t the time to discuss it. You grab y/n’s hand and tangle your fingers together. 

The rest of the ride is spent catching up on small things that went on throughout the day; You even laughed about how the box lady left a bad review on the bakery. The stress of the day melted away with her next to you holding her hand. Before you know it, you pull up to her apartment complex and drop her off. She kisses you goodbye and turns to get out. 

“Thank you for the ride Ben home. Drive home safe, I lo- um hope you get some rest tomorrow!” Her face turned bright red and she practically sprinted away from the car. 

Did she really almost just say what you think she said? She almost said she loves you. Even if it was just a slip of the tongue, your heart rate is skyrocketing and your jaw is on the floor. She loves me. She LOVES me. She loves ME.

You speed home and run through the house. You find Matt, Kylo, Han and Leia sitting at the kitchen table. You practically float into your seat from cloud 9 barely paying attention, that is until you hear something that flattens your high. 

“So Kylo, how’s y/n doing? Hope we didn’t scare her off this morning, I need her come back so we can actually have a conversation with the poor girl.” Leia had unknowingly just started a war. 

“What do you mean y/n was here this morning? What was she doing here? Why are you asking Kylo?” Your voice was booming through the house, jealousy was emitting from every pore of your body. 

“Well she’s kind of my girlfriend. If you’d been here this morning for her breakfast, you would’ve known that.” Kylo grew a smug grin across his face. Matt looked petrified, frozen in place and your mom and dad just shared a look. 

“Well that’s funny, because I just dropped y/n at home and she told me she loves me.” You’re too angry to filter what spews from your mouth. Kylo believed your lie all too well and a disgusted look crossed his face. His eye twitched and before you knew it he was flying across the table punching you across the face. 

“Don’t you fucking talk about her. You can stick your dick in anything in town, but you have to go after the one fucking girl I care about? She is MINE Ben and you can go fuck yourself.”

“Hmm, no. I think I’d rather just go pick up y/n right now and fuck her instead. She’s been begging for it since our first date.” 

“Good for you on holding out Ben, but while you were holding out on her; We had sex last night. She’s not going to be interested in the town fuckboy anymore. I would be concerned about what you just said. But you see, I just don’t believe you Ben. I don’t think she said she loved you. I think you’re just making shit up because that’s what you want to hear. Because that’s just not how she sees you, she sees you as nothing more than what you see every other woman as. A toy to be used and thrown out at her disposal.”

That was the final straw. You drag Kylo over the table and begin to throw punches underneath you, hitting anything you can. A land blows on his nose and an audible crack can be heard followed by a gush of blood. Kylo swings and mashes a fist into your mouth and splits your lip. You continue to fight blow after blow until you feel a firm hand yank you up off of your brother. You swing back as a reflex and knock Matt square in the face. 

“Jesus Christ will you two knock it off?! Fighting isn’t going to solve anything.” Matt picked his bent glasses up off the floor and sat back down at the table next to your mom. 

“You two are acting like IDIOTS. You think this is how y/n would want you two acting? Do you honestly think that she wants you fighting over her?” Leia sat with her arms crossed, occasionally glancing over at Matt to see if he’s okay. 

“It’s not.” Kylo finally spoke and stood up slowly. “She’d be pissed with us.”  
The room went silent. You know he’s right. She would be ashamed of you for lying, especially about something so personal. It felt like a millennia before someone spoke. 

“You boys all obviously need to sit and have a talk. Yes, you too Matt because I saw the way you looked at that girl this morning.” Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared a hole through his plate. “There’s no easy way out of this. You need to sit down with y/n clear the air, clarify your relationships and not let your emotions get the better of you. If you really care about her, let her choose.”

Your mom is right, but it doesn’t mean that any of you are ready or willing to give her up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating more frequently- I just moved across the country and the writer's block has been terrible with all the stress. I'm hoping to get out at least 2 chapters per week when everything goes back to normal!

“Oh my god. I am such an idiot.” You bury your face deeper into your pillow, hoping if you tried hard enough you could disappear. How could you have said that? You almost told him you love him. 

Do you love him? It’s impossible to tell. When you said it, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. But there’s no way you can be in love this soon. You barely know him. 

You get up and walk to the kitchen where Rey is preparing dinner. She haphazardly throws a tray of pizza rolls in the over and makes her way over to you. 

“Y/n you look terrible, what happened?”

“Ugh… Rey I can’t even begin to explain how badly I fucked up today. I almost told Ben that I love him, after I literally just spent the night with his brother last night. Not to mention that his brother Matt knows that I’m dating both Ben AND Kylo… I have no idea what to do. They’re going to find out and I can’t blame anyone but myself.” You felt yourself beginning to tear up. Why did you have to be so stingy and go after both boys?

Rey’s mouth was dropped to the floor. You could see her mind reeling trying to process all that you’ve just told her.

“Well shit, y/n. I really don’t know what to tell you, you’re in a tough spot. At this point, it seems like your options are to tell them yourself or risk them finding out themselves.” 

“I’ll tell them. But I’m gonna need Matt to be there with me, he’ll keep me safe if anything happens. I don’t think it would, but I’ve seen them both angry and… I don’t even want to think about it.” 

An icy surge ran down your spine as you thought about both of the boys’ states of anger. Kylo is absolutely terrifying when he’s angry, he becomes completely unhinged and destroys everything in sight. Ben is scary in a different way; All light disappears from his eyes and he transforms into a completely different person. Their anger has never been directed toward you, but soon enough their jealous wrath will be unleashed. 

“So don’t. Just worry about your meeting with the third brother tomorrow, he seems nice enough. Maybe it’ll take your mind off of things. I’ve heard he’s a real nerd so I’m sure you’ll hit it off.”

“Yeah sure, if we can make it past the whole dating both his brothers thing. He said we’ll talk about it tomorrow and I am SO not ready for it. He probably thinks I’m such a shitty person, he might not even want anything to do with me after tomorrow.” You rub at your eyes and do your best to postpone your oncoming stress migraine. 

“Girl you are way too hard on yourself. Anyone in their right mind who had 2 hot brothers throwing themselves at them would do the same thing. You’re not a bad person, the heart just wants what it wants.”

But your heart is selfish enough to want all 3: Kylo, the reclusive grump with a soft side; Ben, the love-stricken playboy and Matt the charming nerd. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I have to get some rest, wish me luck tomorrow. I’m definitely going to need it.”

You drag yourself to your room in attempt to fall asleep, where you find yourself quickly consumed by dreams of the triplets.


End file.
